Steve
by I am Lauren daughter of Hermes
Summary: I am Steve. Welcome to my life. This is my story of how I woke up in this world, and how I dealt with it. This is my first MC story.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I am going to do a Minecraft story to see the feedback. If I get enough good feedback I might do another.

Hello, my name is Steve. I woke up in a world made of cube shaped creatures and blocks. I have no idea how, but when I awoke I walked up to a tree and hit it for a few seconds until it broke. I quickly made a crafting table with the wood I had just collected and made an axe. I then chopped more trees down until the little number in my inventory said "64." I turned them into planks and made a small but cozy shelter, I also made a door for my little hut. I made a pickaxe and shovel before digging a staircase. Before long, I found coal and made torches to light up my home and staircase. I also went to craft stone tools. As I made my new set of tools, I made the mistake of looking out my window. The sun had set and there were scary new beings outside the safety of my house. There were zombies and spiders, there were also green almost human-like monsters with pixelated frowns on their faces, not to mention the skeletons armed with bows. I went back into my staircase, terrified, to begin digging deeper. I found iron, too. I went up to craft a furnace and saw, out of the corner of my eye, that the sun was rising. I learned that the zombies and skeletons lit up like sparklers in daylight. The green things I had named "creepers" didn't burn though, and neither did the spiders. While mining, I found 26 iron ore. After it smelted, I made it into armor and a sword. I felt like I was safer now, as little damage could harm me. I went back into the mine. This time I found diamond. I mined around it to make sure it wouldn't fall into the lava pool beside it.

Was that any good? This is the first chapter, and REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

*BORING INTRO ALERT* I'm tired, I need something to do. I will type this story up so that I can go to sleep in peace. Minecraft.

Steve used the diamonds to make a pickaxe. With that pickaxe he mined obsidian. He then placed the obsidian in a somehow familiar shape. He took a spare piece of flint and iron and made a flint and steel to light his portal to the nether. Steve realized he was in a 1.7 world, and he did not have any food, so he would starve to death. He quickly made it up through his staircase and looked for some cows. He would only eat steak, because pigs and chicken are adorable. His biggest worry at this point was that he would die and lose all of his stuff. He looked outside to find a horrible sight. The sun had set once again, so that it was unsafe for Steve to go out. While mining, he had discovered what those scary green monsters did. They would hiss and blow up when near you. He heard a breaking sound and instinctivly blocked off his house. Steve knew that when he went back up, his house would be without a door, and there would be mobs inside.

A/N- I know it was really short, but it's 1:33 A.M my time right now. I really love the reviews, they are like yummy chocolate chip cookies, NEVER ENOUGH!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello there! How are you doing? I decided to add to "Steve." I've realized that I put last chapter into 3rd person. The story will continue in 1st person for now.

* * *

I dreaded the moment I'd have to go up to the surface. Thinking about how much I've done in the past two days, how much I had gotten, it really scared me that I could lose it all in a moment.

Pausing my trip up the staircase, I made a chest and loaded it with all of my valuables.

I began to break my barricade with a simple stone pickaxe and sword in my inventory. There was a skeleton standing directly infront of me. I killed it in 4 hits.

I heard a hiss behind me just as another mob rounded the corner beside me. I blocked with my sword hoping to survive the explosion from the creeper behind me.

After quickly standing up and brushing myself off I saw my last enemy staring at me as if it knew I was at two hearts.

A spider jockey.

Why a spider jockey? I could only withstand 3 hits from the skeleton/spider.

Sprinting fowards I hit and killed the spider in fast swipes.

I dodged the first arrow just as another came at me. I heard another hiss coming from the direction of my staircase.

Just as I hit the skeleton for the final time I went flying through the air with a loud boom.

A red screen appeared offering me the choice to return to the world or retire it.

I hit respawn and everything went black.

* * *

Yep that's it. I'm on vacation! I know I write really short chapters but forgive me please!

I liek reviews a lot!

EDIT: My original plan was to update everything but time ran out! Sorry!


End file.
